


Different

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Less dense Ash, New Region! Ohiao, No alola, No flames please, eeveelutions galore!, just constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What do you mean, I'm different?'</p><p>'Sorry, Bonnie. But not everyone stays up till midnight researching eeveelutions with their Eevee.'</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>Bonnie is finally old enough to become a Pokémon Trainer! She starts her journey in a region called Ohiao before traveling to Hoenn to meet up with her childhood friend, Max. What adventures will she and her Pokémon run into? And what's happening with Ash, Clemont, and Serena back in Kalos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Oh, yum, yum!" Bonnie squealed as she devoured her food. She and Ash were the only happy ones: Bonnie and her cake, and Ash with the prospect of leaving Kalos for a new region.

_He's leaving_ me, Serena thought.

Across the table, she could see Clemont thinking the same thing. He'd have to go back to his job as Lumiose City Gym Leader, and Serena would continue competing in Pokemon Showcases. Of course, Shauna would be there, and Clemont and Bonnie had promised to come watch all of them as well.

But it wouldn't be the same without Ash there.

"All right, you guys. I'm stuffed," Clemont said as he stood up. "Let's go find Bay 2, where Ash's plane is leaving from."

"Bu-but we still have 2 hours!" gasped Serena. _Don't leave, Ash. Please!_

Clemont gave her sympathetic smile, but Ash didn't notice, as he was digging around in his bag, looking for something. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed, straightening out.

"Let me present you guys with your presents!"

"Presents?" Bonnie giggled. "I want it! Gimme, gimme!"

Ash laughed and handed her a tiny envelope. "That's it?" Bonnie sighed in disappointment.

"Try opening it," Clemont suggested. "That's normally how you open a present."

He took his envelope, and Serena took hers. "On three," she suggested. "Three...two...one...open!"

Then delighted expressions appeared on all three faces.

"You got us plane tickets! We're going with you?" Clemont said in amazement.

"Yep. You are. And all those extra bags I brought? Only one of them is Pokemon treats. The rest is your guys' stuff."

"Thank you, Ash!" exclaimed Bonnie. "But...can Dedenne come too?"

"Of course Dedenne can come!" Ash laughed.

Serena smiled. _Thank you, Ash!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meanwhile...

"Come on, Rapidash!" A girl gasped. Her fire horse Pokemon tossed its head and galloped faster. She could see the finish line.

She could feel the ground shaking, and the wind blowing in her face. She was _almost there..._

"And Monque de Pouse is the winner!"

_No!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives in Ohiao!

"Please, put all Pokémon in their Pokeballs. The plane is slowing down and approaching the landing strip. Please, put all Pokémon in their Pokeballs."

The clear, smooth voice issued from the loudspeakers and jolted Serena awake. Sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she glanced around the small cabin. Glass doors separated them from the rest of the plane. Outside the window, bright sunlight illuminated the Ohiao region: it was full of green and gray, being made primarily of mountains. Bonnie was passed out on the seat across from Serena; Ash and Clemont were playing video games in the corner.

Serena grabbed her Pokeballs from her belt. "Braixen! Pancham! Sylveon! Return!"

The sound of her voice roused Bonnie, who tumbled off the cushioned bench and onto the ground. Clemont glanced down and sighed, shaking his head at his sister's antics.

Soon, the plane tilted into a downward descent. Bonnie and Ash were watching the ground zoom in closer, but Serena, who was scared of heights, and Clemont, who preferred not to watch, were sitting as far as possible from the window.

Clemont glanced up from her travel brochure at last. "Hey, Serena! They have Pokémon Showcases here as well!"

"Really?" Serena asked. "Ohiao Queen?"

"Yup! Her name is Claire, and it looks like the people love her. They also have Contests and Gyms, obviously, plus Rhyhorn and Rapidash races and Pokémon Demonstrations."

"What are Pokémon Demonstations?" Ash asked, turning away from the window. Bonnie's face remained glued to the glass.

Clemont didn't have time to answer, as the plane was suddenly rolling along the runway.

"We're here! We're here!" Bonnie exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement. Dedenne was hopping too, causing all three older Trainers to stare.

"Isn't Dedenne supposed to be in its Pokeball?" Serena inquired.

"Um. Yes. But we don't care! Right, Dedenne?"

"De denne den de!" The mouse Pokémon squeaked.

The plane was now stationary, parked directly outside Valview City's main airport. The glimmering lights of the city were very faintly visible-after all, it was only noon-and the busy streets seemed to flow like a river of people.

One by one, cabins were released to exit the plane. The gang's cabin was near the back of the plane, so they had to wait about 10 minutes. Ash was chattering excitedly about being able to challenge the Ohiao League, Clemont talking about the amazing Robot City, Bonnie wondering aloud about the new, cute Pokémon and Serena excitedly talking to Shauna, Nene, and Miette on her Pokedex. The three Performers were in the region as well, their plane having landed earlier.

Finally, an attendant came and unlocked their cabin door. Ash didn't wait before he ran out into the hallway, past the rows of seats, and out, blinking, into the bright sunlight. His bag shook suspiciously, with Pikachu being just as excited.

Bonnie tore after Ash, skidding to a halt on the small platform connecting the disembarking staircase to the plane. Her velocity nearly knocked herself and Ash off the narrow ledge.

Serena and Clemont trotted a bit more slowly to catch up with their friends. Serena's cheeks flushed pink as she watched Ash laughing in the salty air, his face turned to the sun, his eyes seeming to grin. He's so excited to be here, and Serena's heart was filled with excitement too.

Laughing, she ran in front of Clemont and up to the others.

This'll be great!

\---------------------------------

Cinder blew her hair out of her face. Her hand absentmindedly stroked Rapidash's flaming mane. Her thoughts were whirled. The long, dark jumpsuit she was dressed in was clinging uncomfortably tight to her body. The sweet scent of the hay filtered into the Rapidash section from the Rhyhorn area.

The stables were divided into 5 parts- Rapidash, Rhyhorn, Dodrio, Pidgeot, and Mamoswine. The doors had been thrown open, revealing the training grounds outside. Each Racer also had a small room in the back of their mount's stall. Cinder's was filled in Rapidash Pins she'd won, extra clothes and boots, a Pokedex, cold weather clothes (she'd gotten stuck in the mountains in a blizzard while training cross-country), and, at the moment, her brother.

The noises of the other Racers getting suited up as scary. Voices bubbled from stalls, flowing out into the main hallway and into other stalls like a flood, capturing all the air in the world.

Cinder grabbed the saddle and pulled herself up onto Rapidash. "Luke, you should probably head out now, they're releasing riders," she called over her shoulder. Her brother's head appeared, and then the rest of him.

"Good luck!" Luke vanished out the back door of the stable.

There was a back door in each Rapidash stall, in case one of the flaming horses sent the building on fire.

The rhythmic clicks of locks unlatching directed Cinder's attention back towards her stall door. Attendants unlocked her stall, and Cinder urged Rapidash forward. "Only a few more Pins, girl. We can do it."

\-----------------------------------

The cafe was small, but it was the best hot chocolate Bonnie had ever tasted.

She sat by the window, kicking her legs as she observed the crowd of people around a large track. The nine-year-old wasn't paying too much attention, because she was focused on her birthday.

Ten years old. She'd get her very second Pokémon! Dedenne would be hers, and Ash had said that in Ohiao, Eevee was the only starter because it could evolve so many ways.

Serena, Clemont, and Ash were talking about Showcases and Battles and stuff, blabbering excitedly as they decided where to go next.

Bonnie watched as Rapidash came out onto the track.

Clemont's voice drifted across the table. "So, first is the Valview Gym, and then the Belrock City Gym and Showcase, and then-"

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed. "First we watch this Race!"

The three older teens turned to her, surprised. Bonnie pointed at the track, where Rapidash were about to start galloping. "Hurry!"

\-----------------------------------

The chanting of the crowd was birdsong to Cinder at this point. Rapidash whinnied quietly, pawing at the track.

"5!"

The racers tensed.

"4!"

The crowd quieted.

"3! 2! 1!"

A pin drop could be heard.

"Race begin!"

Rapidash took off, blazing to the left side at a full gallop. The long, oval track could have 9 Rapidash racing at a time.

Rapi started to pull ahead. The other flaming horses vanished from Cinder's vision. The halfway mark was right there...

"Number 3! Number 3!" Cinder heard being called. She was Number Five, so someone must be catching up to her.

Three quarters.

Another Rapidash pulled alongside. This one was big and fast, but had no agility.

Cinder pulled to the right, directly in front of the other fire horse.

The Racer, alarmed, dodged right as well.

Gotcha.

Cinder urged Rapi faster as the other Racer veered away from the wall. She could see the finish line.

"Almost there..."

And then she was on the other side, panting, Rapidash stopping, the crowd screaming wildly.

\-----------------------------------

Bonnie had led the others down to the racetrack in the nick of time. They'd say down as soon as the timer started. People were crowding them on all sides. One black-haired boy was screaming loudly right into Bonnie's ear.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Bonnie screamed right back.

The boy turned and glanced at her. "Oops. Sorry!"

His expression was like a sad little Weedle, and Bonnie forgave him.

"It's ok, but who are you even yelling for?" Bonnie asked.

"Cinder. My sister. She's Racer Number Five. I'm going to meet up with her later if you want to come."

Bonnie squealed and yanked on Clemont's sleeve. "Can we? Can we? Please?"

Clemont glanced at Serena, who giggled, and Ash, who nodded. "That'd be awesome! Thank you!"

Luke jumped up. "Follow me then, before the massive wave of people leaving!"

\-----------------------------------  
  
After the Pin Ceremony, Cinder coaxed Rapi back into the stall. To her suprise, she found her brother chatting with four other people: a young girl with short blond hair and blue eyes, an older boy with the same hair and eyes, a girl with a honey-colored bob and turquoise eyes, and a raven-haired boy with amber eyes. Luke didn't notice her immediately, so he jumped when she spoke.

"Luke. What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

\-----------------------------------

"Luke. What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

The girl stood with her helmet on her hip, clutching it to her side. In her other hand she held a green star pin with golden ribbons. Her black hair was tied in one long braid over her left shoulder. Her orange eyes were curious, and her pink lips were curled up in a smile. "I'm Cinder. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Serena took it. "I'm Serena, and this is Ash, and Clemont, and this is-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you!" the blind girl exclaimed. "My name's Bonnie, and this is Dedenne."

"So, you won! Great Races next?" Luke grabbed the pin and examined it, then stuck it on the memory board in the office.

"Yup! And now I'm starving, so let's get food. You guys are welcome to come along."

She hung her helmet on the wall, returned Rapidash to its Pokeball, and left, braid swinging behind her. Luke scuttled to follow.

Bonnie raced after them, and Serena followed. She could tell the two boys were glancing at each other, but Serena was hungry too, and they didn't know any good restaurants here.

Man, was she excited.


	3. Chapter Two

Cinder wove through the crowded streets with ease, expertly dodging the waves of people and Pokémon coming at them. The Valview City Gym rose above the suburbs, and the walls seemed to glitter in the dusk. 

"So, Luke. What is the Gym here?" Ash asked. 

"Flying. It's crazy strong! Me and my Pokémon are planning to challenge it someday."

"You have Pokémon?" Bonnie gasped. 

"Of course I have Pokémon! I'll show you later, if you want." Luke grinned and patted the Pokeballs on his belt. 

Clemont was wandering a bit behind the main group, staring around the roads. Cars zoomed by and trains whistles high above them. Serena dropped back to catch up with him. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Clemont startled and blushed as he turned to face Serena. "Um, yeah, it really is. It's called the Flying City for a reason, after all."

"The Flying City? Isn't that the one mentioned in that old Kalos rhyme?"

Clemont nodded. "To be honest, I forgot half of that."

"Half of what rhyme?" Cinder asked from ahead. 

Serena giggled. "It's a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me. In the Flying City, hidden in the clouds, a gem of power is found within the Prouds. They guard their secrets with utmost care, and if you learn them, you'll take to the air. At night they sing and prance in darkness, and in light they glow like the sun."

"The Prouds? The Gym Leaders? Why are they mentioned?" Luke asked. 

Seeing the confused look on Clemont's, Serena's, and Ash's faces, Cinder pulled them left into a small cafe. 

"I'll explain in here."

\-----------------------------------  
Bonnie and Luke were sitting together at the far end of the table they had been shown to. 

"Please, Luke? Can I see your Pokémon?" Bonnie pleaded. 

"Only if you show me yours." Luke replied with a smug look on his face. 

"Deal! Dedenne?"

The small mouse Pokémon hopped out of her bag and onto the table. "Den denne den de!" He exclaimed. 

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Well, that's my Pokémon. What are yours?"

Luke grabbed three Pokeballs from his belt. "Eevee, Staryu, Mudkip, come on out!"

The 3 Pokémon emerged from their Pokeballs in flashes of red light. The Eevee was small and fluffy, and Bonnie really wanted to pet it. 

\-----------------------------------

"So Gym Leaders are called Prouds? Cool!" Ash exclaimed. "Who's the Proud here, in Valview City?"

"Evelyn. She's a Flying type specialist, and she's super-strong, so be careful," Cinder said, "Luke's challenged her a couple times and lost."

"Wow, really? We'll need to do special training then!" Ash fist pumped his Greninja, his only Kalos Pokémon he'd brought. 

Cinder gasped. "I can't believe I forgot! Eevee, Vulpix, come on out!" 

To Clemont's amazement, a shiny Eevee, plus a normal Vulpix, landed on the table and glanced curiously at Clemont and Serena, then ran to Cinder and clambered over her. 

"Hey, guys!" Cinder giggled. "I guess you missed me?"

"Vul!" 

"Eevee!" The Pokémon cried. 

"Cool! A Vulpix and a shiny Eevee!" Serena exclaimed. She groped for her Pokedex, but realized it was still in her bag. "Oops!"

"Doesn't Vulpix evolve into Ninetails?" Clemont asked. "And if I remember correctly, it's a Fire type, and so is Rapidash. Are you going to evolve Eevee into a Flareon?"

"That's the plan. And Luke's will be a Vaporeon."

"Cool!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Shiny Eevees are so cute! When I get an Eevee, I'll help it choose what it wants to evolve into!"

The group continued talking and laughing, but a certain trio was watching from the corner.

"A shiny Flareon and a Vaporeon, huh?" James said. 

Meowth laughed. "Let's catch them both for the Boss! Plus the twerpette's Sylveon and the little twerpette's new Eevee! It'll be a super special Eevee package, and it's bound to get us a super special promotion!"

The trio cackled hysterically. "It's on!" Jessie said. 

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the lateness, I'm actually going to set aside ten minutes a day for writing. I hope you guys enjoyed me developing my new region a bit more :-D. If you have suggestions feel free to comment!
> 
> Also, I'm taking people's OCs! Please fill out the form below and I'll try to add them to the story. I need 10, maybe 13ish. 
> 
> Name:
> 
> Age:
> 
> Gender and Sexual Orientation:
> 
> Appearance and Attire:
> 
> Home City and Region:
> 
> Pokémon:
> 
> Job (trainer, gym leader, coordinator, performer, etc.)
> 
> Basic Personality and Backstory:


	4. Chapter Three

Clemont stood up and pushed his chair under the table. "Bonnie, you need to sleep. Cinder, is there a Pokémon Center nearby with rooms available?"

Cinder nodded. "Yes, there's one on Flyght Road. Here, I have a map somewhere." She started digging through her black messenger bag.

"Or you could just stay with us!" Luke exclaimed.

Cinder slammed her hand down onto the table. "Luke! What have a told you...grr. I'm sorry, you guys. You could stay with us if you want, but you might be a bit overwhelmed."

Ash shrugged, and glanced at Clemont and Serena. "What'd you think, guys?"

"That sounds great! If it's ok," Serena added hastily. "I would love to see where you guys live, but if it makes you uncomfortable...I'm sorry, I just sounded like a stalker, didn't I? I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Are you sure?" Luke said.

"Sure! Let's go!" Bonnie exclaimed.

\-----------------------------------

Cinder stopped on a bright white sidewalk outside a beautiful manor. A large wrought-iron gate circled the property. "Here we are."

"Here?" Bonnie gasped. "It looks like millionaires live here!"

"We are," Cinder said as she activated the voice box for the gate. "My father is the Ohiao regions' Pokémon Professor."

"Oh, cool!" Clemont exclaimed. "What does he study?"

"Eevees, duh!" Luke exclaimed.

"He'll bring them home, so we'll have Eevees running around the place." Cinder muttered. She turned away from the group.

Serena stepped forward to talk to Cinder. "Are you ok?"

Cinder glanced up and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know Luke and I are incredibly lucky, but sometimes it's...hard. Mom's never home. Dad loves his research more than us. The kids at school used to tease me." Her face fell and her eyes gleamed with tears.

"Hey, it's ok. I went through the same thing." Serena put her arm around Cinder. "My dad left us when I was little, and my mom forced me to race Rhyhorn until I met Ash and Clemont. She was a good mother, but she never listened to me."

The gates slid open, drowning out Cinder's response. The lights in the house sparkled to life. Clear windows glittered in the night. The dark, polished door and shutters gleamed. The gray walls were matte and blank, and smoke flew out of the chimney.

Luke scampered up the long driveway, bounding over bushes and other landscaping. The freshly cut grass released a soft fragrance over the dark woods behind.

Cinder followed, beckoning them. She and Serena talked while Ash and Bonnie followed with Pikachu and Dedenne.

Clemont was already at the house, waiting for them on the front porch. A porch swing creaked quietly. As he peered into the hallway, brightly lit by pretty lamps, a feeling crept over him like snow covers a forest in winter.

_Why are there no pictures? My dad has at least ten pictures of me and Bonnie in his hallway. It feels so blank, so impersonal...Cinder never did tell us what her mom does._

_I wonder..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready for the grand tour?" Cinder announced as she unlocked the door. As it swung open, she dashed inside and stood like a museum guide giving a speech. Any trace of previous emotion had been wiped from her face.

"Oh, am I ready!" Ash exclaimed. "You've kept us in the dark this long!"

Cinder grinned and slowly stepped aside, widening her arms as she backed away.

Marble-and-gold floors gleamed in the candlelight. A golden chandelier hung from the 12-foot ceiling. The walls were a pretty beige but were devoid of almost all decoration. Large arched doorways led to other rooms.

It was overwhelming, suffocating, and embarrassing in Cinder's opinion.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet!" She forced a smile and led the group down a hall, up a set of stairs, through rooms and across balconies until Luke came to a stop.

"Let out your Pokémon now."

Confused, they did as he said. The hallway got a lot more crowded.

"Rapi," Cinder hissed quietly, "Your cue?"

The fire horse nodded and charged forward into the biggest room in the manor.

Two huge stages stood at either end. Light flooded in from a huge skylight. Three battlefields rose in the center. A balcony wound its way overhead, connected to a couple small rooms in the corners.   
Around the fields ran a large track.

"A coordinating and a performing stage. A track for me and Rapi to practice on. Battlefields for Luke and Mom. The glass room up there is Dad's lab, so he can watch us so we don't blow the place up."

"Wow..." Serena breathed. "Cinder, this is incredible!"

Luke grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her out onto the middle field. "Come on, let's battle!"

"Okay!" Bonnie opened her purse. "Go, Dedenne!"

"Eevee! You're up!" Luke threw the Pokéball up into the air. "Start this off with Tackle!"

The evolution Pokémon charged forward. With a loud thud, it crashed into Dedenne. The mouse Pokémon flew back and landed in a cloud of dust.

"Oh no! Dedenne!" Bonnie cried. "Are you ok?"

The Pokémon struggled to his feet and nodded. "Den de denne!" Sparks flew from its cheek pouches.

"Good! Now, use Thunder Shock!"

A bolt of electricity raced across the room, slamming directly into Eevee. The resulting smoke was...intense.

Serena turned to Cinder. "You don't mind if I go practice, right?"

Cinder smiled, a genuine one this time. "Go ahead!"

Pancham jumped up and down, then sprinted to the stage. Braixen shook her head, then followed.

"Well, let's go, Sylveon!" Serena smiled down at the Eeveelution.

"Veon sylvie!" The pair set off together.

Ash grabbed Clemont's arm, very similar to Luke and Bonnie. "Let's train!"

"Oh no! Eevee!" Cinder heard. She turned towards the field and saw Luke cradling Eevee. Bonnie stood at the other end, arms crossed, with a smug look on her face.

"Huh." she chuckled to herself. "Looks like Luke found his match."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
